Eve
History In Christian mythology, Eve was the second woman created by God (Lilith being the first). She lived in Eden with her husband, the first man, Adam. Eve was beguiled by Lucifer to eat from the Tree of Knowledge, even though God had forbidden to eat the tree's fruit. When God returned to Eden to find Eve wearing clothes, he realized that she had eaten from the tree and was cast out of Heaven and left on Earth. She later lived out her life and died as a mortal woman. Painkiller Now dead, Eve has been wandering Purgatory longer than anyone else. According to Lucifer, she had escaped Hell (which would explain how she knows so much about his armies). After death of the Necrogiant, she meets Daniel Garner in the Enclave, he treats her with hostility and near gun violence and tries to offer her help to try to locate Lucifer's armies. Eve explains to him some rules in Purgatory and tells him that she's going to meet somebody who might know more info about Lucifer's armies. After Daniel killed Swamp Thing in the Swamp she is concerned about his wound but he says he is fine. She is clueless where armies gone and Daniel takes her to Asmodeus. She is terrified that he's a demon and Asmodeus quickly recognizes her as "The Eve" much to Daniel's confusion. Daniel keeps Eve at a distance, ignoring most of warnings and fears. When he killed Alastor, she approaches it's body and is speechless. After a moment Asmodeus appears and reveals himself to be Lucifer. Lucifer kidnaps her and takes her to Hell. Daniel refuses to leave her behind and decides to go to Hell to rescue her. After killing Lucifer, she is left unconscious and Daniel must fight with Alastor and demon hordes. Battle Out Of Hell After Daniel killed Lucifer and fights with Alastor's forces, Eve wakes up and creates a small portal to the Purgatory which Daniel's uses to escape with her. When Eve wakes up in the swamp, she tells him that nobody, Lucifer, Sammael, Alastor and even she, expected him to go that far. Daniel asks her about locations where Alastor's might gather his forces. Eve points the Orphanage on the map and explains to Daniel what children are doing in Purgatory. As Daniel is about to leave, Eve warns him not to apporach Alastor's body as he might absorb his powers and become new ruler of Hell. At the end when Daniel kills King Alastor in Shadowland, Eve appears again. She is amazed by Daniel's achievement and decides to rule the Hell. Before Daniel can do anything she absorbs Alastor's power and becomes the queen of Hell. Then Eve tries to seduce him via apple (just like she did with Adam) so he can rule the Hell with her. Daniel refuses and without any choice he decides to kill Eve. Painkiller Redemption After Eve absorbed Alastor's power, she has become far more powerful than Lucifer and Alastor. Daniel with help of Belial, decides to hunt her and kill her so she cannot do any more harm. Painkiller Hell & Damnation In Painkiler Hell & Damnation, when Daniel is sitting on the grave in the Cemetery, he can hear Eve's voice that Grim Reaper is approaching him. Later after Daniel killed Necrogiant and spoke with Grim Reaper, Eve tries to persuade him not to listen to Grim Reaper as he cannot be trusted. However Daniel replies to her that he trusted her once and she betrayed him when she absorbed Alastor's powers in Shadowland and wanted to become new ruler of Hell. She tells that she's a lone soul condemned for eternal Purgatory and she made a mistake and Grim Reaper is not telling him the whole truth. Daniel angrily replies that she's just ordinary lying bitch, much to Eve's sorrow. Later when Daniel kills Alastor, he drops his Soul Catcher which Eve picks up. She says that this weapon is Daniel's pass to Heaven and then she starts pointing his gun at him in hopes that if she give Grim Reaper his souls he would release her from Purgatory but after that, she gives him the weapon back and tells him that she's not his enemy. Daniel is confused and asks why she is going with him and Eve replies that Grim Reaper cannot be trusted and she doesn't want to see him suffering again. Later when they arrive to the Swamp, Eve stumbles and falls on the ground saying that she can barely walk. She is afraid that it might be their last moments together when suddenly she is pulled by Swamp Thing into the water. In the Shadowland, Eve appears again. Daniel is confused that she's alive but she urges him to leave this place as Grim Reaper will be there shortly. Daniel refuses to leave as he collected 7000 souls for Grim Reaper and he appears in front of them. When Grim Reaper says that 1 soul is missing and tells him to take Eve's soul Daniel refuses to do that. Eve says if that will make him see the Catherine again, he can take her soul, as she has nothing to lose and been here since the beginning of the time all alone and she doesn't want keep it that way. Daniel refuses to do that but angered Grim Reaper takes Eve's soul by force and kills her. When Daniel kills Grim Reaper and wakes up in the hospital, Eve appears in front of him. Eve explains him that he cannot kill Grim Reaper, he just sent him back, but now he has 7 legions of demons to start Apocalypse on Earth. Daniel replies that he does not have any powers on Earth and Eve replies that he will be a sidekick for Belial and after that, Belial appears in the doorway. Personaliy Eve acts as Daniel's ally throughout Painkiller, Painkiller: Battle out of Hell and Painkiller Hell & Damnation, giving him new information about troop movements and contacting allies to find out additional details. Additionally in PK Hell & Damnation she can be made a playable character in Cooperation mode. Trivia *Eve is voiced by the same actress who voiced Catherine Garner, Vanessa Marshall. Gallery Eve.jpg~original.jpg|Eve in Painkiller. Daniel and Eve.png|Eve and Daniel. Eve (H&D) Concept Art.png|Concept art of Eve in Hell & Damnation. Category:Characters